


Could you stay for a little while longer?

by artisticpear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, Panic Attacks, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Canon, Sad Oma Kokichi, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Prompt: Could you stay for a little while longer?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 285
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Could you stay for a little while longer?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There are triggering elements in this fic. please proceed with caution.

Kokichi Ouma was a liar. Maybe that's why no one believed him. Maybe that's why everyone thought he was making it up. Maybe that's why they never listened.

But one person listened. His name was Shuichi Saihara. Saihara was a little older than Ouma. He was also more liked, more honest, more intelligent, more everything that everyone liked. Saihara and Ouma ended up becoming really close. That surprised Ouma because he was still so secretive. Saihara didn't see that as a problem. He was a detective, he assumed there was at least some valid reason the boy kept to himself. 

They ended up living together. They ended up in a relationship. And Ouma was still secretive. There was still no problem. Ouma confronted his amber eyed boyfriend one day. 

“Why don't you ask why I'm so secretive?” The smaller purple boy asked.

“Because if you didn't open up to me before now, there has to be a reason.” Saihara replied. “If you feel up to it, know you can always talk to me. But I won’t push it.”

“Why?” Ouma looked up. “Why aren’t you yelling and screaming at me for hiding things from you? “ Saihara put his book down and sat up, meeting the boys face. 

“Because I trust you.”

\---

Ouma felt hands on his body. He squirmed. Although a trail of expletives and negative comments spilled from the leader’s mouth, hands trailed up and down his chest. The boy fought until eventually his hands were pinned above his head. 

The hands moved.

They trailed lower and lower until they got to his hips, hooking onto the waist of his pants. He yelled, yanking his hands away and pushing his attacker off of him. And he ran. He didn't know what else to do. And it was probably the best thing he could have done.

\---  
Ouma woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. Saihara was beside him looking down at him, worriedly turned towards him, almost touching his shoulder. Ouma pushed away from him, before realizing he couldn't breathe. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Saihara retreated his hand. "Hey Kokichi, breathe." He looked at the purple mess in front of him. "..may I touch you?" Ouma nodded. Saihara reached his hand out to grab his and ouma flinched before allowing the boy to take his hand. "Breathe with me, okay? One, two.." he put Ouma's hand on his chest, breathing at a normal pace to help him slow his breathing. 

After Ouma caught his breathing, or during catching it, he pulled Saihara into a tight embrace muttering the faintist "i'm sorry's." Saihara rubbed comforting circles into his back. 

"I-I don't w-want to do this a-anymore." He said through hiccups and teary eyes. Saihara moved one hand and the boy flinched, hard. Saihara faltered but continued and wiped the tears off of his face. 

"Don't want to do what?" Saihara gazed into the tear filled, dull purple eyes in front of him.

"H-have this dream.." Ouma paused and corrected himself "m-memory.."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Saihara tried to keep his voice as calm and collected as possible. "It may help." Ouma looked down for a minute then eventually nodded lightly. 

"..they.. hands…" He looked down trying to spout out his words, resting his arms against Saiharas chest. "They tried to.. to.." tears fell again.

"Hey take your time." He said. Ouma nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

"T-they touched me.. and i-if I didn't run they would have.." he looked up at the Amber eyes in front of him. "I just.. it hurts."

"Oh, Kokichi…" Saihara hugged him and rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry.. you didn't deserve that.." That cause ouma to break and he latched onto him. 

"T-thank you, Shuichi." He said quietly, burying his head into Saihara's chest. He nods.

"Are you good now?"

"Yeah.." Kokichi snuggled into him.

"I should get going sometime soon.." Saihara stopped when a tear stained face looks up at him, cuddling closer to him.

"Please could you stay for a little while longer?"


End file.
